


A Family in the Making

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Happy Family [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, introduction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to Baby and Coming Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an intro to a series of drabbles I plan to write on the Rumlow-Lewis-Rollins family

A Family in the Making

xXx

The contractions began at two a.m. as Brock will gladly tell anyone who would listen to him gripe about how hard Darcy had kicked him the back when the pain flared up the first time. They had been up and out the door with military precision not ten minutes later, making their way through the tower to the medical floor where Tony had set up a birthing suite/maternity ward just for Darcy. 

The labor lasted twelve hours, all twelve of which were spent teetering back and forth between Darcy deciding that neither of them would ever touch her again, excitement for the little girl they were waiting for, and hysterical crying over her perceived lack of ability at raising a child. She switched between the three so quickly Brock’s head was swimming. Thankfully Jack was there, his calm demeanor doing wonders for both of them.

A little deductive math and later a DNA test showed that this little bundle of joy was Jack’s biologically, although neither man cared who fathered the child she would be loved by all three of them equally and without falter. Despite that, there was still a little part of Brock that was disappointed and a part of Jack that was very excited. This of course led to a conversation about having more kids, preferably planned the second time around.

Mackenzie Rollins was born healthy and slightly disgruntled at having been ripped from her warm cocoon, at 6:17 that evening. Brock and Jack bracketed Darcy on the bed as she held the small child, cooing at her like a proud mama. They took turns holding her, and Brock and Darcy watched in awe at the smile that never left Jack’s face as he held his daughter for the first time. The little girl squirmed a bit to get comfortable and yawned as she looked up at her father with big blue eyes like her mother. 

“She looks just like her mother.” Brock said letting Darcy lean into him as they watched Jack. 

“Thank god for that.” Jack replied making a face at the little girl. She stared up at him questioningly only breaking eye contact long enough to blink. After a while though she lost the battle against sleep and drifted off. 

The nurse came in soon after. “Alright, it’s time.” She greeted, keeping her voice low as she approached Jack. Jack looked up just as she reached for the bundle in his arms and on instinct he pulled Mackenzie out of reach. They all smiled amused at his confused expression, looking between the nurse, Darcy and Brock for clarification. 

“They have to take her for routine tests.” Darcy explained which did even less to calm Jack. 

“Tests? What tests?” 

“Just a few routine health tests, just to make sure there isn’t anything to worry about.” Of course that just made him worry more.

“Agent Rollins?” The nurse began drawing his attention to her. “Would you like to come along?” 

Jack turned back to Darcy basically asking for permission. She resisted the urge to laugh at the usually reserved man. 

“Good ahead, Brock will keep me company.”

With that Jack followed the nurse out, leaving Brock and Darcy alone to break into laughter when he was out of earshot. “That little girl already has him wrapped around her finger.” Brock told her slouching down into the bed beside her and pulling her close. 

“I wouldn’t tease if I were you. I saw the way you looked at her, you're just as smitten.” 

Brock chuckled, but didn’t deny it.

xXx

Mackenzie’s, whom they’d all taken to calling Kenzie, first birthday was a raucous affair. In the first twelve months of her life she had single handedly brought the toughest men and women on the planet to their knees. Uncle Jasper was by far her favorite surrogate family member, although Uncle Phil and Aunt Nat were a close second. Uncle Tony kept her stocked in custom made toys and Aunt Pepper made sure she always looked her best in the latest fashions. 

Uncle Jasper was teaching her Spanish, although she just barely spoke English so it was an uphill battle at the moment, and Aunt Nat began the bare basics of ballet. Uncle Steve was always available for a little arts and crafts time and Uncle Clint and Uncle Bucky were all too happy to be there for nap time. Uncle Sam was the go to for movie night and Uncle Thor was the best at telling stories. Auntie Jane took her to the planetarium to learn about the stars and Uncle Bruce, who tried to avoid small children, quickly learned that small children did not try to avoid him. 

All in all little Kenzie stole the hearts of everyone she met, even Nick Fury and Maria Hill were loath to ignore her. So even they, were at her first birthday party, held on the lawn of the Stark Mansion complete with cook out, bouncy castle and enough balloons that even Tony was regretting the excess. Even the Warriors three and Lady Sif paid a visit to the birthday girl. 

“It is customary on Asgard for the child of warriors to partake in a bilgesnipe hunt on the anniversary of their first year of life.” Sif explained and Darcy jumped to answer before Jack regained himself after that little shock. 

“Thor did mention that last week, but I think we’ll hold off on that until she can make a full circuit around the room without running into anything.” Darcy chuckled. “She’s definitely a “you have to get out of my way” kind of girl.” 

Sif laughed. “She will be a fine warrior someday.” 

xXx

Kenzie’s third birthday was spent on Asgard acting as flower girl for Thor and Jane’s wedding and not six months later they were back for her own parent’s wedding. By her fourth birthday, Little Kenzie Rollins was big sister to little Abigail Rumlow, another little girl with eyes like her mother. Kenzie was thrilled, staying by whoever had the baby at the time. She was a protective older sister, watching little Abbey’s back every minute she could. As they grew so did their bond, becoming inseparable. They had their own interests, their own friends, their own lives, but at the end of the day no one mattered more to either of them their sister.  

Kenzie, like her father, grew taller than her sister, who stayed around their mother’s height. She was athletic in build and light in complexion. She kept her dark hair medium length, just passed her shoulders her bright blue eyes framed with dark liner on most occasions and little else. She was an intelligent quick thinker, who treated her body like a temple and learned to move as quickly as she could think. She was an expert in hand to hand by the time she was sixteen and a star athlete all through high school. She used that to her advantage and went to College on a full ride scholarship. She earned a degree in Forensics and despite her fathers’ trepidation, joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy right after graduation. Within a few years, Kenzie was made a level seven agent in charge of Tactical operations for a new S.H.I.E.L.D. called the Strategic Response Unit, an offshoot inspired by Toronto’s S.R.U.  

Abbey was a beauty queen. Long black hair, bright blue eyes, and her mother’s complexion. She was short and curvy and yet still athletically built, choosing to keep up with her sister to a certain degree. Abbey, however, was a thinker, and a smooth talker. Instead of physicality she prefered to use her words and could almost always talk herself out of any situation. She was like her mother in that respect, choosing to think first before acting. She was a straight A student through most of school 4.0 G.P.A. in High school and Ivy League aspirations. Her own degree was in Political Science like her mother. Abbey received a job shortly after graduating as the junior advisor to a senator she had always admired. Within the year she had made a name for herself in political circles. Unfortunately within two years a scandal hit the office and her boss was arrested when she blew the whistle on him. Shorty after that she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked as a handler for a while until the negotiator’s bug bit her. When she was promoted to level six she was granted free reign to choose any team she wanted. She opted for the S.R.U. alongside her sister, becoming the team’s lead negotiator and commanding officer. 

Brock and Jack remained with S.T.R.I.K.E. for a number of years until a particularly dangerous mission almost resulted in neither of them coming home to their girls. After that they opted for leadership roles out of the field. Brock becoming a handler himself while Jack took on a teaching/instructing position. Darcy remained with the Avengers, working her way up from lab assistant, to lab manager to Hero manager and finally to Avenger’s Handler.

The Rumlow-Lewis-Rollins family was happy, perfectly contented in all aspects. They had their ups and downs. Ran through hard times every so often, but in the long run, in the grand scheme of things, all was well.     

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to send my ideas/prompts for this series feel free to drop by my tumblr page [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
